<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>live in my house || lan wangji/wei wuxian by adeleblaircassiedanser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461030">live in my house || lan wangji/wei wuxian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser'>adeleblaircassiedanser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mimi learns to vid [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rent (2005), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, M/M, Mistakes, Rent References, videos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>show: the untamed<br/>song: i'll cover you (reprise) - rent 2005</p>
<p>no, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mimi learns to vid [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>live in my house || lan wangji/wei wuxian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this video as a joke, and then it took several hours to render and the ending is messed up, so the joke is on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>